


It'll Be Okay

by CuriousDaydreamer604



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mentions of Trails of Apollo, Vent Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDaydreamer604/pseuds/CuriousDaydreamer604
Summary: Lizzie wasn't answering her phone, so Sadira went to go see what was wrong.





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE BURNING MAZE PAST THIS POINT!!!!!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Okay. I’ve been behind on what has been happening in the Percy Jackson fandom and I just now found out about Jason. So, since I made Lizzie a fan of the books, I wrote this to vent.

Sadira's feet pounded against the pavement as she quickly walked down the street to Lizzie's house. She was worried about her since she had tried to get ahold of her friend all day, but she hadn't been answering her phone. 

It didn't take very long until she arrived, for she and Lizzie didn't live very far apart. She knocked on the door and was soon greeted by her friend's older brother, Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie," she greeted. "Is Lizzie home? I tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up."

The older boy's gaze went down, and Sadira's concern grew. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Charlie looked back up at the dark-haired girl in front of him, his expression unreadable. 

"Yeah, she's home," he said finally. "She upstairs in her room. I think she needs you right now." He stood out of her way as she entered the house.

"Okay. Thank you," she said as she made her way towards the stairs. Once the second floor, she walked up to the door that leads into Lizzie's room. She knocked quietly twice to no responses. Upon such, she pressed her ear up against the door. Was that.....crying?

Sadira slowly opened the door to her friend's room, and the first thing she noticed was how dark it was. Normally, Lizzie would always have some sort of light on, even when she was trying to sleep, but never no lights on at all. She then noticed that there was indeed one light on, coming from a headlight on the foot of Lizzie's bed. But that wasn't what Sadira was concerned about. What she was concerned about was her friend, who was sitting in front of her bed's headboard.

The dark-skinned girl was curled in tightly on herself, her arms around her knees which were hiding her face. Her black curls looked very messy, like how they usually were when she was pulling on them. It was a bad habit of hers that she only really did when she was upset or nervous.

"Liz," Sadira said quietly as she made her way over to her friend, who looked up upon hearing her voice. That's when Sadira got a look at her friend's face. Her brown eyes were wet and puffy as if she had been crying, and her expression was a grief-stricken one that Sadira had never seen on her friend before. 

"Are you okay?" Sadira asked quietly. Lizzie's gaze tore away from her friend and turned to look at her feet before she slowly shook her head. Sadira continued to slowly walk closer until her foot hit something on the floor. She looked down to see a book open on the floor at her feet. 

She picked it up, leaving whatever Lizzie was using as a bookmark on the floor and using her fingers to keep the spot where the book had been opened. She got a good look at the cover, and even in the dark she could make out the words The Burning Maze. It was one of those Rick Riordan books that Lizzie, along with Alex and Christian, loved so much.

Sadira glanced at her friend before turning her gaze back to the book. She opened the book back to where it was opened before, her light hazel gaze scanning the page and using what her friends told her about the books as a way to find the reason her friend was so upset. Soon, two words on the page stood out to her.

_Jason and body._

Sadira felt her breath catch in her throat as the pieces clicked together. She looked back at her friend, who was still crying, and her mind went back to when the two were much younger when Sadira first read Harry Potter, and how Lizzie was there to comfort her whenever someone died.

Sadira said nothing as she set the book down onto Lizzie's desk and climbed onto the bed next to her friend. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, similar to what Lizzie had done years before. 

"It's going to be okay," she whispered quietly as Lizzie continued to sob.

"Why him?" she heard Lizzie ask, so softly that it was almost inaudible. 

"I don't know." Sadira whispered calmly, "But I'm right here. And it's okay to cry." Lizzie continued to sob into her arms as Sadira held her tightly. She didn't know how long they were there for, but Sadira knew that she was going to stay for as long as it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this came out of nowhere.
> 
> I'll try posting more soon.


End file.
